Of Water and Air
by Freddysgurl8904
Summary: Sokka likes Aang. Aang likes Sokka. Katara is just Katara. A story about their adventures. rated T just to be safe. nothing graphic really. just lots and lots of fluff! please R&R!
1. Of Falling and Fighting

Hey ppl! this is just my little Aang/Sokka fic. hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters. They belong to Nickelodeon...although I am trying to get them to sell me Sokka and Zuko...but they dont seem to wanna give them up...damn them! oh well.

Of Water and Air

Aang sighed. Katara and Sokka were fighting…._again_. They we're _always_ fighting about _something_. He cringed as Katara's voice split his ears.

"You never do anything except complain! 'I'm hungry…I want something to eat…I'm tired.'" Katara screamed at her brother.

"Well, you never do anything except _nag_! 'Sokka, stop complaining! Sokka, pay attention! Sokka, be quiet!' It's all you do!" Sokka retorted.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to nag so much if you would stop complaining!" Katara shrieked.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to complain so much if…." Sokka trailed off, not having an answer.

"If what? Huh? If what?" Katara said with a smirk.

"I don't know!"

"Ha! I knew it!" Katara shouted in triumph, with a rather satisfied look on her face.

"Oh shut up, Katara! You act like you know everything!"

"I do not! I don't act like I know everything! Just because it's true, doesn't mean I act like it!"

"True? HA! That's hilarious! You do NOT know everything! You hardly know _anything_!"

Aang sighed and tried to break up the fight.

"You guys! Will you please stop fighting?" He shouted, exasperated.

"Shut up, Aang!" both siblings shouted.

Aang backed away slowly from them and took Appa's reins, which Katara had abandoned when the fight began.

"UGH! Sokka, you are the most obnoxious boy I have ever met! And I've had to live with you for fourteen years! Well I've HAD it!" Katara screamed and pushed Sokka as hard as she could. Sokka, shocked at the strength of his sister's attack, lost his balance and fell off Appa, just barely holding on to one of the straps on his saddle.

"SOKKA!" Aang and Katara shouted in unison.

"Katara! Look what you did!" Aang exclaimed and grabbed Sokka's hand. "Hang on, Sokka! I've got you!" he called down to his friend.

"That's very reassuring, Aang! Just don't let go!" Sokka screamed.

"Katara! I need your help! He's too heavy! I can't hold on much longer!" Aang shouted.

"Hold on, Sokka!" Katara cried, reaching for her brother's hand.

"To what?" Sokka screamed.

"Only you would make a joke when you're hanging by a thread twenty thousand feet in the air!" Katara laughed nervously and grabbed her brother's jacket. "On three, Aang! One, two, _three_! Pull!" She and Aang pulled with all their might but it still wasn't enough. Sokka was too heavy form all the food he had hidden in his jacket.

"Oh no! Sokka! You're too heavy! You have to take the food out of your jacket!" Katara called to him.

"Never! I can't abandon all my food!" Sokka screamed.

"You have to! Or we can't pull you up!" his sister shouted down to him.

"Fine!" Sokka looked ready to cry as he started to empty his pockets.

"Hurry up! We can't hold on too much longer!" Aang cried.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Sokka had emptied all the food except for a particularly heavy melon. But just as Sokka was about to take it out of his pocket, Appa made a very loud sound in order to get their attention on the nearing island. The noise startled Sokka and he let go of Aang's hand, leaving only Katara holding on to him. She wasn't prepared for all of her brother's weight and his jacket slipped out of her grip.

Me: Dun dun dun! oooooooh! wut will hapen next? will Aang and Katara be able to save Sokka in time...or will he fall to his dooooom? review to find out! don't review and..well...you dont wanna kno wut happens when you don't review...SO REVIEW!-coughs-.. sorry..anyways..tell me wutcha think and if you want me to keep going!

Sokka: You're just gonna leave it like that? Oh... you're evil.

Aang: NOOOO! MY SOKKA CAN'T DIE! -starts freaking out-

Me: Aang! Calm down. It's just a story!

Aang: Oh yeah...

Sokka: It's okay babe. I'm right here. -pulls Aang into a hug-

Aang: Yay! -snuggles into Sokka-

Me: Awwwww! Aren't they just adorable? Don't you just wanna see more of this fluff? If so then review! ttfn my darlings!

Aang and Sokka: Bye! -wave-


	2. Of Laughs and Love

Hey ppls! I got ten reviews! WHEEEEEEEE! So now I'm gonna update..I think I forgot to mention this before but...after every chapter I post I have to get at least ten reviews before I add a new chapter! Ok... well, here it is! Enjoy!

88888

"I'm going! I'm going!" Sokka had emptied all the food except for a particularly heavy melon. But just as Sokka was about to take it out of his pocket, Appa made a very loud sound in order to get their attention on the nearing island. The noise startled Sokka and he let go of Aang's hand, leaving only Katara holding on to him. She wasn't prepared for all of her brother's weight and his jacket slipped out of her grip.

"Sokka!" She and Aang cried.

"Help!" Sokka screamed, as he plummeted down to earth.

"Sokka, no!" Aang shouted and dove after him. His staff opened to the glider and he tried to speed up.

"Aang!" Katara screamed. She was powerless to help her friends. But then she thought about it quickly.

"What am I doing? I'm on a _flying bison_! Come on, Appa!" Katara grabbed Appa's reins and steered him downwards. Meanwhile, Aang was gaining on Sokka. He reached out and grabbed him. But in doing so, he let go of the glider with one hand and it switched back into his staff. The two of them fell towards the ground in each other's arms.

"Aang, there's something I have to tell you!" Sokka shouted over the noise of the wind.

"Well, Sokka, now's a good time as any!" Aang shouted back.

"Aang, I ----" Sokka was cut off by the rushing wind as Appa flew below them. They landed with a thump on Appa's back.

"Katara!" Aang shouted joyfully and flung his arms around her.

"Aang! Sokka!" she cried and grabbed both of them into a hug.

"Wow, Katara! I thought we were dead for sure! But you saved us!" Aang exclaimed joyfully. "Wasn't that cool, Sokka?" he asked, laughing like he had just come off a roller coaster.

"Yeah. It was." Sokka said in a sort of strangled tone.

"Sokka? Are you okay?" his sister asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a little shaken up."

"I know. It's okay." Katara wrapped her arm around her brother.

"Thanks, Katara." Sokka said and put his hand on his sister's arm.

Twenty minutes later Sokka was still looking miserable.

"Hey Sokka! Why are you so down? That was exciting!" Aang said happily, tugging on Appa's reins.

"_Exciting_? You think plummeting toward the ground to our deaths was _exciting_?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. We didn't actually die." Aang said with a grin.

Sokka just sighed and shook his head. Katara laughed at her friends. Sokka sighed again and glared at Katara. Katara decided to let him calm down for a bit and moved over next to Aang.

"Hey, Aang? Would it be ok if I drove for a bit?" she asked.

"Sure, Katara!" Aang said and gave Appa's reins to her.

"Thanks. Oh and I think Sokka could use some cheering up. That fall really shook him up. Why don't you go talk to him?" Katara said in a whisper.

"Ok." Aang crawled over to Sokka and leaned on his shoulder.

"Hmm? Something wrong, Aang?" Sokka asked.

"No. I just thought you could use some cheering up. You seemed a little down."

"I'm fine. I'm tired is all." Sokka replied.

"Oh, ok." Aang yawned and snuggled into to Sokka. "I'm a little sleepy myself."

Sokka tensed up for a second but then relaxed. Aang yawned again and closed his eyes. His breathing evened out and Sokka knew he was asleep. He glanced down at the Avatar and smiled. "_He's so beautiful. So perfect_." Sokka thought to himself. Yes, Sokka was in love with Aang. He had been since the moment when he first saw him, frozen in that iceberg. He was so alone and helpless, Sokka had just wanted to take him in his arms and keep him safe. _"I'll love youfor always, my darling_._"_ Sokka thought. Just then Appa landed gently on the ground, interrupting Sokka's thoughts.

88888

Me: Well there ya go! Hope ya liked it!

Sokka: o.O...that was a really lame cliffhanger...

Aang: Sokka! Be nice!

Me: No, Aang. He's right.

Sokka: I am? Cool!

Me: Yeah. It was a really lame cliffy but I couldn't find a good place to stop at.

Aang: Oh, ok.

Me: Well thats all for now!As always tell me wutcha think! And remember that only after TEN more reviews will I update! R&R ppl! love ya! byes!

Aang: Bye guys!

Sokka: Later losers.

Me and Aang: SOKKA!

Sokka: What? What did I do?

Me: -hits Sokka for being an ass-

Sokka: Ow! Hey! That hurt!

Me: o.O...Thats was the point you moron..-coughs- anyways..we g2g! bye!

Aang: Bye..again... -slaps hand over Sokka's mouth so he cant say anything-

Sokka: -muffled noise-

Me: Ummm bye...

88888


	3. Of Sleeping and Sighing

Hey guys! Im back! It seemed everyone liked the last chappie so Im gonna add a new one for ya! Enjoy!

88888888

"_I'll love you for always, my darling_._"_ Sokka thought. Just then Appa landed gently on the ground, interrupting Sokka's thoughts.

"Time to make camp." Katara whispered.

88888888

"Ok." Sokka whispered back. He sat still not wanting to wake Aang up. He slowly moved Aang off his shoulder and picked him up. Aang shifted in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Sokka. Sokka froze but then jumped carefully off Appa and looked for a place to put Aang. Katara pulled the sleeping mats off of Appa and put them on the ground. "_Good old Katara._" Sokka thought as he gently tried to lay Aang on one of the mats. But Aang wasn't having any of it. He tightened his grip on Sokka and whimpered.

"Katara!" Sokka whispered, "Help! He wont let go!"

"Awwww. That's so cute." Katara cooed.

"Well its kinda painful! He's clinging to my neck. I can hardly breathe."

"Ok, ok." Katara put two of the mats together. "There. Now lay down." She grinned.

"Ugh! Okay. I'm too tired to argue." Sokka groaned and laid down on the makeshift bed, Aang still sleeping peacefully in his arms. Katara made a fire and sat on her mat. She stared at brother who was staring at Aang. He had let go of Sokka but and was now spooned against his side.

"He looks like an angel in the firelight." Sokka said with a sigh.

"What did you just say?" Katara exclaimed.

"Umm nothing. I said uh, nothing." Sokka said quickly, his face turning red.

"No. What did you say, Sokka?" Katara pushed.

"I said he looks like an angel in the firelight." Sokka said with a sigh.

"Why would you say that?" Katara asked her brother slowly.

He sighed again and thought about how to word it.

"Because, Katara," he started. "I'm in love with him."

"WHAT! ARE YOU-MPH!" Katara started to scream and Sokka slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh! You're gonna wake him up!" He whispered loudly.

Aang stirred a little but didn't wake up. Sokka sighed in relief and dropped his hand from his sister's mouth.

"Okay. We need to take this away from here." Sokka slowly moved away from Aang and grabbed his sister's hand, pulling her off into a clearing only a little ways from camp. He could still see Aang, sleeping peacefully by the fire.

"Are you crazy, Sokka? What are you thinking? He's the _Avatar_! He has to save the world!" Katara started in on her rant but Sokka interrupted her.

"And he shouldn't have to do it alone! He needs help! He's to young to do it by himself!" He exclaimed angrily.

"But he is the only one who can do it! He has to defeat the Firenation. And he could die doing that. If he does it'll be bad enough that you'll miss him just as a friend. But if you're in love with him it will be a hundred times worse." Katara yelled at her brother.

"Don't you think I know this? I think about losing him everyday. Every single day. But it's love, Katara! I can't control who I love any more that you can!" Sokka paused and voice went from a yell into a whisper. "I want to protect him. I want to keep him safe."

The fight had woken Aang up. He snuck away from camp and hid behind one of the palm trees surrounding the clearing. He listened to the fight, wondering who they were talking about.

88888888

Me: Ok. Since you guys have been soooo good about reviewing and I now have 14 reviews I have decided to give you guys a little treat!

Aang: A treat? Oooooooooh! Where?

Sokka: It's not for us..it's for the reviewers..

Aang: Oh.

Me: Yes. My treat is that I'm giving you guys TWO chapters this time!

Aang: OOOOOOOH! TWO? SCORE!

Sokka: Cool.

Me: Yes two. Now click that little button at the bottom that takes you to the next chapter and enjoy!

Aang: See you in a bit!

Sokka: Bye.

88888888


	4. Of Crying and Confessions

See? I told you I would give you guys two chapters and heres the second one! Enjoy my darlings!

88888888

The fight had woken Aang up. He snuck away from camp and hid behind one of the palm trees surrounding the clearing. He listened to the fight, wondering who they were talking about.

"But you can't, Sokka. You can't keep him safe. He's the Avatar." Aang gasped when Katara said the word "Avatar". They were talking about him. But why? Aang listened more closely.

"It's his destiny to save the world. We can help along the way, but in the very end, of the Last Battle, when it all counts; it's going to be him and him alone. You can't help him when that moment comes." Katara said sadly and stared at her brother.

"I know I can't. But I at least have to protect him until that moment comes. I love him, Katara. I really do." Aang once again gasped. Sokka loved him. Aang felt like he was flying. His heart soared out of his chest and did amazing tricks in the air.

"I know you do, Sokka. I could see it every time you looked at him. But I was hoping it was just me being crazy." Katara sighed.

"What am I going to do, Katara? What am I going to do? I can't handle losing him. I can't lose anyone else in my life. I just can't!" Sokka screamed. Tears streamed down his face and sobs wracked though his body. Katara walked to her brother and wrapped her arms around him.

"Shhh. It's okay, Sokka. It's okay. You won't lose him. Not any time soon. We'll protect him as long as we can." She whispered and slowly rocked Sokka back and forth. When Sokka let out another sob, Aang couldn't take it any more. He walked out of the forest and up to where Sokka and Katara were. They both had their heads down and didn't see Aang at first. Sokka gasped when he saw Aang's feet in front of him. He lifted his head and looked up at Aang's face. Silently, Aang crawled into Sokka's lap and snuggled into him. Katara let go of her brother and backed off a little. It took Sokka a minute to realize what had just taken place, but when he did he slowly wrapped his arms around the young Avatar. Katara decided to make her leave and slowly crept back to the camp.

"You're not gonna lose me, Sokka. I promise. I'll always be here." Aang told him soothingly. Sokka pulled Aang closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Sokka."

88888888

Me: Now you cant tell me that wasnt a good place to leave off!

Sokka: Actually I can...

Aang: SOKKA!

Sokka: ...But that would be lying so I won't.

Me: Awww you really think it was good?

Sokka: Yeah.

Aang: YEP! It was awesome! Im so sweet:P

Me: Awwww thanx guys! -huggles Aang and Sokka-

Sokka: -in a strangled tone- No problem...now can you please let go of us? I cant breathe.

Me: Oh! -lets go-Ooops! Sorry guys...

Aang: Thats ok. I didnt mind.

Sokka: Yeah its ok. -rubs neck-

Me: Ok well thats all for now! I gotta go put some ice on Sokka's neck! I hope ya liked the new chappies! dont forget to R&R!

Aang: Bye! -waves-

Sokka: Later.

Me: Farewell my darlings!

88888888


End file.
